


The Announcement

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Jane, Happy Thor, M/M, Secrative Jane, Thor Feels, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Thor have an announcement to make and Thor thinks hard about his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all other parts first
> 
> There isn't a whole lot of Loki and Steve in this one but the focus will be swinging back to them real soon.
> 
> I will say that I don't know much about business or university grants, so if what I have written doesn't make sense, I am sorry.

Thor had just finished getting ready before heading off to the office. It was Friday, another week over and done with. 

Thor couldn’t say he enjoyed working for the family business. In fact, if he was honest, he hated it. He knew it should mean more to him, but there was simply nothing about construction that interested him. He’d hated keeping everything in order with the contractors and suppliers and even though he like people, he got bored quickly when his father had him working in public relations.

Loki had always wanted to be part of the business, always talking shop with Odin even in his teens. Neither of them had any talent with design, but he was shrewd when it came to spotting talents in others. Loki had spent a lot of time at college, while doing his pre-law degree, hanging around those training in to be architects and structural engineers. He identified those with real talent and had encouraged Odin into running internships, taking on only the best. Borson Construction was soon known to for running one of the best on the job training programmes and graduates were soon completing for places. It had helped raise the Company’s reputation ever further and got them contracts from people such as Tony Stark and Hank Pym. Thor had been confident that Loki would be more than willing to take over the Company as CEO when Odin retired.

Then the truth about the adoption had come out and Loki had left. This had put Thor in a place he didn’t want to be. Odin wanted the company to stay in the family, a sentiment the brothers had shared, but with Loki’s departure, Thor found that he had to take a more active role than he had intended. Even he knew he had made a shocking mess of it and Loki’s return had been a godsend. His brother was a keen as ever to push the business forward and Thor was keen to let him. What he needed was to have a long talk with his father, one that he had been avoiding for the last year.

 

Thor was pulled from his thoughts when Jane called him from the bathroom. “Thor. You need to get in here right now.”

Thor panicked and hurried in to bathroom. Jane was sitting on the edge of the bath, her head down and her hands in a tight fist. Thor dropped to his knees and put his hands over hers.

“Jane, what’s wrong, honey?” he asked gently.

“I forgot. I meant to make an appointment, but there was so much going on at the University and then Christmas, I guess it slipped my mind.” Jane half-explained, her head still down.

“I don’t understand. What did you forget?” Thor was frowning a little.

Jane opened her hands and a small white stick fell into Thor’s. Thor recognised it after a moment and his eyes shoot up to hers. 

“My contraceptive injection.” Jane replied. She turned the pregnancy test so Thor could see the two clear lines. Positive.

Thor stared at again, not sure what to say. They had talked about kids in general terms, but had never set a time frame. Jane had just got a teaching position at the University as well as a research grant for further study into Wormholes. Thor, of course was settled, but that was about to change.

“Say something, please.” Jane asked, a little shaken.

“Sorry……..Sorry. It’s a shock. Are you ok? Are you feeling sick?” Thor started fussing over her, standing first then lifting her on to her feet and guiding her from the bathroom into their bed.

“I’m fine, it’s too early for morning sickness. Thor, I need to know what you are thinking.” 

“I’m…..I’m thrilled. I know we hadn’t planned on this yet, but it’s a baby, Jane, our baby.” Thor smiled suddenly, his grin going ear to ear.

Jane looked at Thor and found herself smiling too, tears filling her eyes. “Our baby.”

Thor came to a fast decision. “Jane, you know I hate working at the company. I’m going to ask Dad if I can become a silent partner. That way then you can carry on with your work and I can stay at home with the little one.”

“Thor, are you sure? I mean won’t you get bored, not working I mean?” Jane said a little uncertainly.

“I know how important is to you. There are some business deals that looked interesting and I think I would be happier working from home, trust me, I’ll be fine.” Thor smiled again. “Now, you need to see the Doctor and we need to decide when we are going to tell people.”

 

2 months later.

Loki and Steve stood outside Thor and Jane’s town house, waiting to be let in. They had been invited to a family dinner, the reason for which was a complete mystery. What confused them even more was that it wasn't just them and Loki's parents invited, but the girls, Bucky, Clint and Ian, as well as Thor friends. Loki and Steve has been racking their brains to figure out if they had forgotten a special occasion, but between them they had drawn a blank.

Jane opened the door. “There you are. Come on, you two are the last, apart from Bucky. He’s still an hour away. There was a delay with his connection.”

Bucky had taken a bad hit and was currently stationed on a training camp in California. He had just received his purple heart and promotion to Captain. It meant he could take leave at short notice without much trouble.

“Ya. He rang me too.” Steve agreed “Jane, what’s all this about? You’ve been weird for weeks now.”

In answer, Jane simply smiled. “You’ll see.”

Steve and Loki exchanged glances and after hanging up their coats, followed Jane into the dining room. Loki spotted his parents and Fandral. As he knew that neither Odin or Frigga knew what was going on, he made a beeline for Thor’s best friend.

“Do you know what’s going on? Thor is being secretive and I have never known he not to blurt things out before.” Loki asked.

“Not a clue. It’s big if they’ve got everyone here.” Fandral replied.

Loki’s eyes ran over Jane once more, when an idea hit him out of the blue. He grinned, confident that he knew. Jane caught his eyes, smiled and put a finger to her lips. Loki nodded in agreement.

Fandral watched the exchange and was about to pounce on Loki for information when he suddenly spotted Sif glaring at him. “Oh god, she’s at it again.”

Loki cast a glance at Fandral’s wife and smiled sweetly at her, knowing what it would do to her. “You have told her that I am not only in a very happy and committed relationship, I am also not in the habit of going after married men, right.”

Fandral closed his eyes and shook his head. “More than once. I did everything she asked before we got married, I cut ties with you while you were traveling, just to keep her happy. I’m fed up of her jealousy.”

“I would say I would stay away, but I don’t see why I should, not just to keep her happy. I will though if you want me to.” Loki offered, not really meaning it. Fandral was the only friend from his early years he had left and he didn’t want to lose him unless he had to.

“No, it’s not just you. It’s every woman or man I look at for more than a minute. The difference between you and her other obsessions, is that we have actual history.” Fandral said sadly. Loki put his hand on his arm in sympathy and then headed off back to Steve, who was talking to Nat and Clint, both of whom were also in the dark. He planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek, hoping Sif got the message, but doubting it.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to start without Bucky or the lasagne will burn. Let’s get everyone seated.” Jane announced.

 

Dinner passed smoothly, the conversation covering all subjects apart from why they were really here. Loki kept quiet, even as he watched Jane whisper something in Thor’s ear and Thor's eyes go wide as Jane told him that his brother had guessed. Bucky arrived 10mins after the main course was served and Jane rushed out to get his from the warmer.

When everyone had finished, the group made their way back into the large sitting room, where Thor and Jane finally decided to put everyone out of their ignorance.

Thor wrapped his arm around Jane then said. “I know you all want to know what tonight has been about. I must say I’m a little disappointed if a least some of you haven’t worked it out yet, but here goes. I’m happy to say that in about 6 months, we going to have a baby.”

There was silence for a moment before the smiles and loud congratulations started. The woman all swamped Jane, apart from Nat, who would catch Jane when things were calmer. The men (Loki first) were all clapping Thor on the back. Odin and Frigga also held back. Despite what they had told Loki, they had been told early on, when Thor had talked to Odin about taking a step back from the company.

Odin hadn’t been surprised. He knew that of his sons, Loki was more interested to taking over from him. He had simply wanted Thor to reach the decision on his own, when he was ready.

Steve finally got close to Jane, smiling for one of his best friends. “How did you keep that a secret all this time? Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked, pulling her into a close hug.

“Anything can happen in the first three months, we just wanted everything to be certain before we’re told everyone.” Jane explained smiling

“Well, you had better call when you go into labour. I will not be that last one to find out my niece or nephew has arrived.” Steve said, fighting back tears. Jane nodded, unable to talk, especially when his sentiments were shared by the girls and Bucky.

"Just remember that James is a great name for a boy." Bucky said as he pulled her in for his own hug. 

Jane gave him a playful punch. "You hate that name."

"Still a great name."

Steve rolled his eyes and then had a sudden thought. He wondered what Loki felt about kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
